Unmasked Once and For All
by kuczynskijames
Summary: What would happen if the Agent in Tom Clancy's The Division was a certain masked Vigilante? This is my take on such a story, with relevant events and references from many series, but primarily an extension of the Watch Dogs universe into The Division. There are no definite pairings, and this will play fairly close to the Division campaign, from Aiden's POV. This is an AU.
\\\\\Ubisoft Presents:/

-_Tom Clancy's_-

[ _The Division_ ]

(A/N: I only own my character...and do not claim anything else as my intellectual property for this work. I may pull things in from other Ubisoft games and other universes, but hope to truly stay relevant to the story of the Division...think of this as a minor AU, pretty close to the main storyline. Same major events, but some random encounters may be different, as are server instances within the game itself.

I may use quotes or names from different/differing series, but those are not mine, either. I am not making this story for profit in any way, shape, or form, or any personal recognition...I just wanted to write for fun. This is my interpretation of a certain protagonist if he were to be thrown into the world of the Division. If any of you hate my portrayal, I understand. However, the original protagonist is not mine, either...just this AU premise of mine, and my interpretation of the character.

Also...hello! Pleasure to see you reading my story. I hope you all like this little plot bunny that jumped into my head one day. Best wishes, and let me know what you think with a review. Many thanks, and I hope you enjoy my small twist on Tom Clancy's The Division. This is a small teaser, and with enough reviews, I may develop this into a full story.

Finally...this is NOT Beta'd...so please go easy on me, but feel free to speak your mind so long as flames are supported with kindling-your reasons as to why you think I should do something. )

* * *

Key:

*statements about the environments/narration*

 _thought_

 _ **radio chatter/ISAC/Video/email**_

"normal speaking"

Name of the person speaking on radio chatter/email/video:

* * *

*If one were to look out to the snowy streets of Brooklyn, you hear tortured screams of the innocent and see snow..lots of snow. Some people in Bloodied clothes and masks, killing innocents in the streets. Others in White, the _paragons_ of virtue as they kill anyone who does not submit to their iron grip. Others in Green, desperately fighting to protect something precious-some of which it may not even be theirs. Others still in Orange, reveling in their freedom after the Dollar Flu struck on Black Friday, or others with flamethrowers, burning people alive. Still, even further along the roads, one would see trash, quarantine symbols...and the Dead-so many Dead...

There is a pay phone up ahead, covered in graffiti. From the illumination of a nearby light pole, one could see the infamous fox symbol of a masked vigilante that was recently on the news-his signature mask and pistol spray painted onto the side of a JTF armored vehicle. Beneath the symbol, you see something scrawled in blood.

 _ **Where is your Savior now?**_

Another, near the entrance to the harbor-the entrance to the ferries where one would go-to enter Manhattan, dripping from a body, strangled by a tattered American Flag.

 _ **In a polite nod to Virgil, Welcome to HELL.**_

As another explosion occurs, one could see a gloved hand crushing a burner phone, burning the files of Aiden Pearce...Joe Smith...Nicholas Crispin...watching his past life burn. Taking out contacts, and finally washing out hair dye...one could see that of a tall-ish man with green eyes reflecting in the mirror-a tiny, white scar across his chin as a reminder of his past, and his family's...one he received after Chicago-a memory he could not forget.

One of love, of loss, of strife, of struggle-and of morbid victory, pyrrhic in nature as the world collapses around him, even after he decided to help no more.

Gritting his teeth, he ponders over whether or not to answer the call-whether or not to obey, or go AWOL. As he stares at the watch, he stalls, slowly slides on his iconic coat and mask, grabs his phone and then his gear, prepping with tactical under layers for the cold winter ahead...the final job...one that not even CTOS and systems like it could prevent.

Dark Winter Protocol.

The end of the world...a world where Fourth Echelon could **not** stop all the threats both foreign and domestic.

A world where desperation leads to bad choices...to betrayal.

Disease.

Death.

To chaos.

He sighs softly, then places the communicator in his ear, the HUD contact lens in his left eye, and the watch on his wrist. The ancient TV blares, playing a recording of the news from weeks ago...*

 _ **...This is NOT a panic situation!-bzzt!-**_

 _ **PoOo-wer o-O-o-outages...g-gaso-o-olin-ne leaks..fii-i-ires...-bzzt!-**_

 _ **Whe-e-ere a-a-are th-th-th-the po-po-police-e-e? W-w-w-where i-is-bzzt!- the F-f-f-fox? W-wh-wh-who-o-o w-w-will h-h-help u-u-us?!**_

* * *

*The man shuts off the TV, worrying for old friends and family, then reminiscing on the plea bargain he made with the government for his charges-and those of his friends-dropped. Of joining Directive 51. _ *****_

 _I thought this would not happen...not yet, at least. Was this denial, or a desperate hope that maybe what we did in Chicago meant something? Well, in the end, our struggles may not have mattered at all._

 _What I DO know so far is this:_

 _Currently, there is a widespread infection of some virus in New York-many are dying, and if I follow orders, I have to go help._

 _The outbreak is currently being barely contained by a desperate force-the remnant of the JTF in New York._

 _When he virus hit, things were not bad...they were FUBAR...at best._

 _As an embedded agent for this Division, we are unique-a desperate attempt to restore order when needed-one last safety net for Icarus...his fragile wings...and no one was to know. Not our families. Our friends. Our lovers. Our co-workers._

 _"We have no rules-no boundaries. No limits", a fellow agent once said..._

 _No moral code, even...just...trust..._

 _ **Trusting**_ _that the brother or sister beside us will not cut our throats open to survive another day._

 _ **Trusting**_ _as others are to trust us to fix their problems._

 _ **Trusting**_ _in ourselves and our cells to do the right thing...even if it means going against the very principle of freedom I once stood for._

 _Our task is to do one thing, but twofold in purpose: to protect and eventually rebuild New York._

 _*_ Shaking his head, he continues to pack... _*_

 _I once said that everything is connected, and I'll use that to expose, to protect...to punish. This just proved my point, but it seems like someone forgot steps one and_

 _two, and just decided to take on the role of punisher. It truly sickens me...but I need to step in. I need to do_ _ **something**_ _, or all we achieved will go to waste._

 _*_ Aiden sighs softly. _*_

 _I hope Lena and Jacks are alright, and can take care of themselves...I may not see them for a long while._

 _T-Bone said that he found something in New York, and was there before the blackout...hopefully I will see him soon-I will need all the help I can get, if I can somehow reach Manhattan._

 _Well...here we go again, I guess...time to check in._

 _*_ Aiden slowly walks to the table, grabbing his trusty SO Vector .45 ACP, Silenced M1911, Baton, and go bag from his safe. He checks his gear, and his abilities- his First Aid and Smart Cover grenades, along with his Survival Link-and throws the bag over his shoulder.

He swiftly inserts the HUD contact and earpiece, then taps the surface of his watch, resulting in a projection onto his HUD.*

 **\** _ **ISAC reserve systems AI activating...**_ **/**

 **\\\Dark Winter Protocol activated./** **/**

 **\\\** _ **Connecting to Citywide JTF network...**_ **/** **/**

 **\\\\\Map updated, Checkpoint Added./** **/**

 _ **-Systems Update, Boot Complete.-**_

 _ **-Voice Authorization, Fingerprints Required.-**_

 _ **Second Wave Agent Activation code:**_

 _*_ He replies:*

The_Fox(Aiden): " _ **Agent Classification Foxtrot-Oscar-X-ray, ID 823543 online. Where do you need me?**_ "

 **\Processing...Agent Access Confirmed./**

 **New Objective:**

 **Calibrate your weapons, then meet up with the local JTF forces.**

Aiden: **"Copy."**

*After destroying boxes and bottles to confirm accuracy, the watch pings again...*

 **\Objective completed./**

 **New Objectives:**

 **Meet up with Louis Chang and your other Division agents**

 **Head to the nearest JTF safe house.**

*The earpiece begins to buzz in Aiden's ear.*

DivCommand_LChang: **"Welcome aboard, Agent. This is Louis Chang, Northeast Section Commander for the Division. You have been activated because Brooklyn has become dangerously unstable. Depending on how well you do your job, we may even let you tour Manhattan so you can take in the Holiday spirit..."**

*Chuckling softly, Chang continues with a more somber tone.*

 **"I am sorry about that...if you stay out here too long, you either find a good way to release, or you break.**

 **Anyways, ISAC has updated us with your progress, so I need you to proceed to the nearest safe house for your full equipment loadout.**

 **Your fellow Agent Faye Lau has arrived...check in when you reach the safe house."**

Aiden: **"Copy...one click out. Will arrive in 10 Mikes."**

* * *

A/N: As always, Read and Review!


End file.
